Benjamin Jameson
Benjamin Joseph Jameson (born October 26, 1980) better known by his ring name Benjamin Jameson, is an American-born professional wrestler for Total Non-stop Action Wrestling where he is their TNA Undisputed Champion. He has won three additional championships (Hardcore, Iron-Man, X-Division) in TNA and was inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame in 2007. Early life Jameson was born on October 26 in Des Moines, Iowa. The son of Joseph and Rachel Jameson, he is the only child of his parents. At the age of five, Jameson and his parents moved to California. After lettering in basketball and football during high school, Jameson attended the University of California, Los Angeles but dropped out and pursed a wrestling career. Jameson was scouted by Frank Richards at a gym in Los Angeles and trained for seven months. Wrestling Career 'Total Non-stop Action Wrestling (2006-2007)' Jameson made his first appearance under the name Triple X. After his debut match, Jameson formed an alliance with T-Jay and the duo joined the Wolfpac stable, a group consisting Sting, Brock Lesnar, Sting's then-wife Stormy, Juelz Santana and Flaming Star. Jameson, along with the rest of his Wolfpac group members, was drafted to Impact when TNA split its roster into two shows. After winning a series of qualifying matches to enter a three-way match to win the inaugural TNA World Championship, Jameson unfortunately lost against the Enforcer and the Game and was visibly upset after the match. With a month long absense, Jameson returned as Triple X but entered in a feud against his former Wolfpac partner, Sting. After the feud had ended, Jameson wasn't used on television and was ultimately fired. After several weeks of vignettes airing on both Xplosion and Impact, Jameson returned to TNA, this time under his real name and was billed "the hottest free agent in professional wrestling." He made his re-debut by saving Sting after he had lost to the Rock at Bound for Glory. Because of this, Jameson chose to sign with''' Impact and instantly feuded with the Rock. After trading victories two weeks before No Surrender, the two finally met on pay-per-view in a title match for the TNA World Championship. Jameson would lose but came up the bigger winner as the Rock would be "fired" (left wrestling to become an actor) two weeks later. The reason the Rock had been "fired" was because of an "automobile accident." In reality, Jameson undergone shoulder surgery to fix a lingering injury. After a three-month hiatus, Jameson returned to Impact but would appear with a sling on his arm. Because of this, Jameson appeared in backstage segments and built an on-screen relationship with Stormy but both were already romantically involved. After Sting, who was the ex-husband of Stormy, found out about their relationship and confronted Jameson. Jameson would turn heel for the first time in his career when he cost Sting the TNA World Championship after delivering his finishing move, the Jameson Drop, to Sting during the final moments of the match. Because of this, Jameson formed an alliance with the Game and both he and Stormy joined the stabled called Evolution, a faction led by the Game and his second-in-command, David Arnold. Jameson would help the duo dominate Impact as Evolution would hold all the major championships (World Championship, Tag Team Championship, United States Championship) by the end of 2006. On the first episode of Impact in 2007, Jameson made his in-ring return in a title match and won the Iron-Man Championship against the Insane. But during a non-title match a month after his first title victory, Jameson sustained a dislocated shoulder and was sidelined again. In late-March, two months after suffering another shoulder injury, Jameson returned to television and entered in a feud against Rey Mysterio for Jameson's supposedly vacant Iron-Man Championship. Meanwhile, Jameson declared his defection from Evolution and thus turned to a face. Because of this, Jameson grew into his "Triple Threat" gimmick; a confident anti-hero displaying heel tactics, Jameson's character reflected toughness, coolness, and bravado. After his feud with Mysterio, Jameson was officially announced as Impact's new Assistant General Manager. With this action, the couple of Jameson and Stormy began their reign on Impact. One of Jameson's first actions as Assistant GM took place on the April 12th edition of Impact wheen he came out during Alex Slash's resignation speech and took his Hardcore Championship, coining himself the new champion. Because of Jameson's actions, his "punishment" was to being placed placed in a three-way match for then-vacant X-Division Championship against Kyle Stevenson and Marcus Jones. After pinning Jones, Jameson became the first wrestler in TNA's history to simultaneously hold three individual championships. But this reign wouldn't last a while when Jameson was challenged by and lost to The Demon. After winning the X-Division Championship, Jameson developed a legit feud with Mr. Kennedy. After weeks of trading verbal blows, the two had finally met during Slammiversary and Jameson would go on to defeat Mr. Kennedy. After the match, Jameson unified the Iron-Man and X-Division titles. On the night before, Jameson achieved the ultimate accolade as he was inducted into the Hall of Fame for his contributions to the federation. As weeks passed after Slammiversary, Jameson had continued his feud with Mr. Kennedy, this time for Jameson's newly unified X-Division title. After battling for a month, an Ultimate X Match was made for the right to be the number one contender on an episode of Impact. Before the match, a stipulation was subsequently changed by Jameson himself, as the match turned into a title match for Jameson's own X-Division Championship. At the end of the bout, Marcus Jones had retrieved the title and was announced as the new champion; however, Jameson turned things around and opposed his previous decision and named him the number one contender, rather than being the champion. Right afterward, Jameson would lay out Jones and officially turned heel after months of being an anti-hero. Later on that night, Jameson ran in during a match consisting of the Game, who had returned to TNA that same night. After laying out the Game, Jameson announced that he would quit. Apparently, Jameson was contemplating a break from professional wrestling, citing a burnout. In actuality, Jameson had disliked some of the backstage personalities, mainly Mr. Kennedy and the Game, who had returned after being "fired" by Jameson himself. More so, Jameson had an itch to develop his own wrestling promotion after having a conversation with his mentor, Frank Richards. Jameson shifted his own work from TNA to his new found project, AMX Wrestling, and after speculations of Jameson leaving TNA to develop his own organization, rumors turned into reality as Jameson was granted an early release from his contract in July with two months remaining. '''All Magnitude X Wrestling (late 2007) In early August, Jameson joined AMX Wrestling as they held a show in Los Angeles, California, the new home of AMX, at the Staples Center. Unfortunately days afterward, there was no given word as to what AMX would become because the first show would ultimately be the last. Many have argued over the internet as to what AMX had become after the night of the show. After reports were made that AMX had closed down, conversely, word would spread around that AMX would re-open its doors soon as they settled down and open up full-time. However, those rumors proved to be false as AMX would shut down for good once again. After leaving AMX, Jameson had been contemplating as to whether or not he should hang up his boots. Then as weeks went on and see what the future would hold for him, Jameson would temporarily leave professional wrestling on a sabbatical. A few months afterward, rumors swirled around that Jameson had an "itch" to return to wrestling. In an interview with PWNMagazine.com, things apparently had started to swell up as talks about Jameson returning to wrestling grew more intense. A possible return was brought up by numerous promotions including TNA and other various organizations. Jameson then stated on Howard Stern's radio show that it'll have to be on his terms and saying if he "had to return, I'd like to come back 100% because I don't want it to be a one time deal or some kind of part-time gig." However, Jameson capped off another radio interview in early-December saying he "might not come back full time in the ring but I will be part of professional wrestling in some capacity." Then in late-December, Jameson announced that he would return to TNA but did not announce the terms of his comeback. 'Return to Total Non-stop Action Wrestling (early 2008)' With TNA growing with popularity as the likes of the Demon and Sting returning to the company, as well as the program with the Game and David Arnold, there was no doubt that Impact had kicked off the new year with a bang. Indeed, Jameson would return on New Year's Day as he appeared on the entrance ramp during a confrontation between the Demon, Sting, and Stormy. After building up what was supposed to be a long term feud, things started to heat up backstage with Jameson and TNA. As he, Brandon Myers (the Demon) and Steve Borden (Sting) presented their feud to Stormy, they had conflicts with management as they misunderstood what was to be built. Because of that, Jameson started to dislike the way the program was going and it proved to be true as programing was not up to par. Then on February 29th, it was official that Jameson had parted ways with the company. On the following Monday, he gave out a statement on The Opie & Anthony Show saying, "With the way things have gone backstage in TNA, there was no way I would've continued any further. It was just a complete madhouse." Further more, it was evidenced that the trio of Stormy, Sting, and himself wasn't compatible because "honestly, it was just udder chaos every other day. Disagreements on this and that, damn, it was just awful and that's why I had to get out of that department." The following day, PWNMagazine.com had a column about the rumors swirling around between Jameson and Enforced Wrestling Alliance about him jumping ship and join the emerging company. Even though he denied those reports on camera, he also had a few things to say about EWA as well, "Pending on the situation, if they need me, they'll call me. Hell, Steph knows my number and has called me more times than you think so don't take everything I say until I say it for sure." However after two months of waiting, there would be no indications of Jameson joining EWA or any company. 'Enforced Wrestling Alliance (late 2008)' After leaving TNA and the wrestling world, Jameson kept himself under the radar until he made a surprise appearance at a wrestling convention during the month of October. During his appearance, he stated that he had been working at home as a personal trainer and had been contemplating a return, citing a possible "itch" to come back into wrestling. Although it hadn't been confirmed, close sources had been noting that the "itch" he's been having could be a chance for Jameson to return to the wrestling ring. Then rumors had started to float around again about Jameson signing with EWA. Those rumors were proved to be true as he had been spotted backstage at an EWA pay-per-view event. Then on October 25th, it was announced that Jameson had been officially signed by EWA. The deal he signed was reported to be for six months but the amount was disclosed. On his 28th birthday, Jameson made his unofficial debut during it's pay-per-view event, House of Horror's, when he ran in to save Josh Blade from an 5-on-1 beat down. Then a week after on Aftershock, he had made another save but this time for Josh's little brother, Mike Blade. After the save, it was then announced days later that the man saving the Blade brothers from attacks happened to be Jameson himself. Then in the ensuing weekend, he was placed in a match against Kriz Viper for his official EWA debut, which he had won. Following the match, General Manager Anthony Christan had placed Jameson in a match against Kevin Kronic in which it was for Kronic's then-Intercontinental Championship. However, later on in the same night, Kronic had lost his title to Chris Cavalera. Because of that, the match between Jameson and Kronic was changed to name the number one contender for the same title. However, with the loss Jameson was out of the title picture. He then debuted in his first pay-per-view match against Andrew Taylor. Unfortunately, he was buried by Taylor when losing to him in a matter of minutes. After two weeks of absence, Jameson abruptly left the organization and EWA had terminated his contract. 'Return to Total Non-stop Action Wrestling (early 2011)' On March 21, Jameson appeared on Impact by addressing the crowd of his return to TNA. A week later Jameson, in his first televised wrestling match, defeated Mike Dimter, an old rival, at the Guilty Pleasures pay-per-view event. The forth coming weeks, Jameson and Sting had rekindled their friendship and participated in tag team matches in the following weeks. After Sting's match at Collision Course, Jameson congratulated his friend in the ring when Sting attacked Jameson, which sidelined him for three weeks. Jameson returned in late May when he was the surprise entrant in a battle royal. Per match stipulation, the winner would be placed in a match against Danny Michaels for the TNA Undisputed Championship. Jameson won the battle royal after Danny Richmond was eliminated by the assistance of TNA's Vice President, Strangler. Jameson is scheduled to face Michaels at Cyber Monday, marking Jameson's second time during his six-year career that he would be in a World title match. On Memorial Day in 2011, Jameson defeated Danny Michaels to become the TNA Undisputed Champion, winning his first World title in his career. Personal life Jameson is currently single. He has been engaged with Stormy on two separate occasions, February of 2007 and January of 2008. The latter proposal stemmed after five months of separation. The couple, however, officially separated after what Jameson called, "irreconcilable differences." He has also been romantically linked to Charisma, Flaming Star, and Vanessa Torres during various stints in TNA. Jameson also dated Babydoll during TNA's cross-promotion with Ring of Honor Wrestling in 2006. Jameson was the best man at Terence Jackson's wedding in 2006. The two have been best friends since their days of playing organized football as preteens. He is also good friends with Frank Richards, his trainer and mentor, and Viper Blade, with whom he would travel with during their time on the road. Jameson has held three positions outside of being an active wrestler. In TNA, he was the assistant General Manager during 2006-2007 and was named the federation's Commissioner in 2008. Jameson was recently promoted to the title of the moderator for TNA's website. He was also the commissioner of ROH Wrestling in 2006. Jameson made brief appearances in other wrestling federations such as AIW, EFW, and EWC. Jameson received an associates degree in kinesiology after attending Los Angeles City College. He also was given a bachelors degree in sports medicine during his three-year hiatus after attending classes at UCLA. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Benjamin Bomb'' (Powerbomb) - 2006; used as a regular move from 2007-present **''Jameson Drop'' / Sudden Impact / High Impact / X Marks the Spot (Jumping cutter) - 2006-present **''Jameson Lock'' (Arm trap crossface) - 2011-present; used as a tribute to Chris Benoit **''JSK (Jameson Super Kick)'' / Instant Impact / X-Check (Superkick) 2006-2008; used rarely as a finisher from 2009-present **''STF-X'' (Stepover toehold facelock; usually preceded by a drop toe-hold) - 2006; used rarely as a finisher from 2007-present *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Arm drag; usually followed by an arm triangle choke, a figure four necklock, or an inverted headlock **Clothesline **Diving elbow drop; used as a tribute to Randy Savage **Dropkick; sometimes from the top rope **European uppercut **Facebreaker knee smash **Fallaway slam **Figure four leglock; used as a tribute to Ric Flair **Flapjack **Frog splash; used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero **Full nelson slam **Headlock takedown **''Incredible Slam'' (Olympic slam) **''Jameson Combo'' (STO backbreaker followed by a falling neckbreaker, a gutwrench suplex, or a forearm smash to the opponent's chest) **Jumping knee drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***Belly-to-belly ***Delayed vertical ***Exploder ***Fisherman ***German ***Northern lights ***Snap ***Wheelbarrow **Powerslam **Running swinging neckbreaker **Snap DDT **Spinebuster *'Managers' **Charisma **Flaming Star **Frank Richards **Sting **Stormy **T-Jay **Vanessa Torres *'Nicknames' **'"Mr. Incredible"' **'"The Beast"' **"The Hottest Free Agent in Professional Wrestling" **"The Instant Impact" / "TNA's Instant Impact" **"The Triple Threat of Professional Wrestling" *'Entrance themes' **'"Across the Nation"' by The Union Underground **"Burn in my Light" by Mercy Drive **"Dream On" by Aerosmith (used for one week in TNA to celebrate Hall of Fame induction) **"I Walk Alone" by Saliva **"Ride of my Life" by Neurotica (used for one week in TNA to celebrate Triple Crown Championship) Championships and accomplishments *'Total Non-stop Action Wrestling' **Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) **Hardcore Championship (1 time) **Iron-Man Championship (1 time) **Undisputed Championship (1 time) **X-Division Championship (1 time) External Links *TNA Profile *TNA Website *All Magnitude X Wrestling * Extreme Wrestling Corporation *Total Non-stop Action Wrestling Category:1980 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Assistant general manager Category:Characters Category:Characters from Iowa Category:Commissioners Category:Hall of Fame members Category:Hardcore champions Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wresters Category:World champions Category:Wrestlers Category:Writers